1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a medical imaging system and workstation and an X-ray detector thereof, and more particularly, to a workstation capable of setting assign indicator information of an X-ray detector, and an X-ray detector capable of displaying an assign indicator.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, X-rays are electromagnetic waves which have a wavelength of 0.01 to 100 Å and which can pass through objects. Thus, they may be commonly used in a wide range of applications, such as medical equipment that take images of the inside of a living body and non-destructive testing equipment for industrial use.
X-ray photographing apparatuses using X-rays allow X-rays emitted by an X-ray tube (or X-ray source) to pass through an object, and detect a difference between the intensities of the passed X-rays by using an X-ray detector to thereby identify the internal structure of the object. X-ray imaging apparatuses are able to easily identify the internal structure of an object by using the principle that the transmission coefficient of X-rays varies depending on the density of the object and the atomic number the atoms of the object. As the wavelength of an X-ray becomes shorter, the transmission coefficient of X-rays increases and a picture on a screen becomes clearer.